The Price Of Perfection
by Callie911
Summary: Who will back down first? Will Callie give up on kids or will Arizona cave and start a family with Calliope? The wedding is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little story about the whole baby situation with Callie and Arizona that all Calzone fans are dying to see what happens! I wrote this with EmmaClaire.x so thank you for all your help and thank you Becky for proof reading for us! Hope you all like it, it's my first fanfic! Please review and give your honest opinion! Not sure if this is a one shot yet or if it will turn into more.**

**I do not own any Grey's Anatomy characters, this is for entertainments purposes only! All rights belong to Shonda Rhimes and co..**

Evening was just starting to settle over the city of Seattle, stars were shining brightly in the sky which was slightly odd given that Seattle was known for the rain. It was a beautiful, warm night, which happened so rarely, that Callie and Arizona decided to make the most of their time and head out for a night time stroll through the park together.

They walked hand in hand along the path way, crickets chirped in the background and lanterns lit the trail as it curved through the well-kept gardens. The soft glow of light enhanced the beautiful blonde's already perfect features; every time Callie turned to look at her girlfriend she couldn't help but feel mesmerised by her stunning appearance. _How did I get so lucky?_ She wondered to herself_._ All the times of pain, torment and being broken down by so many of the people she loved, somehow now all seemed worth it for what she had found with Arizona. A sigh escaped her lips as she remembered how just a few nights before she thought that the dream was over, and her world was about to be ruined once again…

Callie sat sobbing in an empty on call room, she didn't even remember getting there, the only coherent thought running through her confused mind were two words from Arizona, "No Kids."...  
_Who doesn't want kids?! _Callie thought to herself, surrendering to the tears that streamed from her eyes, _everyone loves children, especially paeds surgeons! I mean she spends every waking moment with them, fixing them, talking to them, playing with them, hell she practically is one of them!_ She buried her fingers in the sheets of the bed she lay on, trying to steady her breathing as her world was crashing down around her. Although she knew she had the most amazing person, who she was so deeply in love with that she couldn't even live or breathe without, and was lucky enough that Arizona felt the same way, yet to stay with her she'd have to give up everything she'd dreamed off since she was a little girl, having a family of her own. The thought brought a fresh wave of sobs, as she lay there alone in the dark, and for once just gave in to her emotions.

Arizona burst into the on call room, her breathing ragged from her desperate attempts to find Callie after she had run from the research lab. What had she done? Everything had been so perfect for so long, and she desperately didn't want it to end, but she couldn't handle children... Not after what had happened to her... Could she? If there was ever a time to tell her Calliope the truth about her past, it was now. Maybe then she could at least begin understand her fear of having kids…

Seeing the woman she loved, lying across the bed, her face pressed into the covers, broke Arizona's heart; Calliope was always so strong that it made it all the more harrowing to see her in this kind of state. Suddenly Arizona felt awkward, she'd never discussed this with anyone before, and she'd never even really discussed it with herself; she'd just made up her mind after it happened that she was never going to let herself go through the ordeal, that having kids created the possibility of. Hearing the door close, Callie looked up, her brown eyes bordered in red, her cheeks wet with tears. The image jolted Arizona into action, perching on the end of the bed; she clapped her hand to Callie's mouth as she opening it to speak.

"Calliope, we need to talk" she fixed her with a stare that told her not to interrupt, before she began.

"I'm sorry for just coming out with that in there, it was insensitive of me, I guess I just didn't realise it was such a big deal for you" she paused trying to find the words, "And now that I do, I want to talk to you about something, something that I've never spoken to anyone about until today. There's something I need you to know" Intrigued by her words, and the intent look in her girlfriends eyes Callie pushed herself up to a sitting position "Okay?" she said, her voice still scratchy from crying, her tone unsure.

"When my brother died" Arizona pushed through the pain that instantly flared up with the memory, "I watched my parents come apart piece by piece. I saw the sadness of their loss, the inescapable guilt when they started to blame themselves, then the anger when they needed the blame to go away. I watched as they changed, as the suffering they felt, from the loss of their little boy, changed them. I watch it every day at the hospital Calliope, every time I tell a family I couldn't save their little boy, or little girl, I watch the light go out of their eyes." She ran her hands through her messy curls, pushing them out of her eyes. "When Matthew died, he took pieces of all of us with him, and sure I was devastated. But it didn't take so much from me that I couldn't be repaired; my parents weren't so lucky. For months afterwards my mom could barely be around me, barely look at me, because every time she saw me" she paused, a smile playing on her face "She saw Matthew". "Ari, I'm so sorry for the way I acted" Callie's voice was small, as she reached out and placed a hand on Arizona's arm, desperately wanting to pull her close, but fearing her girlfriend was too far away to feel it as she watched her stare into space, lost in her memories momentarily. "The point is Calliope" the blonde continued, pushing the memory of her lost sibling away, as she focused on not loosing anyone else she loved tonight, "It's not that I don't want to have children with you... How could I not want to see tiny Calliopes running around, being as much as a handful as their mother" they both laughed at the thought, "The point is, I'm scared" her voice dropped to almost a whisper, and in that moment Callie saw the vulnerability beneath all the earlier casual banter and remarks about chickens. "I'm scared that we'll have a tiny Calliope and she'll be absolutely perfect... and one day she'll get sick, or she'll forget to look before she crosses the street, and then we won't have her anymore. I don't know if I can bear to watch the light go out of your eyes" her voice broke on the last sentence, and she buried her face in her hands, wiping away the tears that had flooded her eyes.

Callie's heart was breaking at the sight in front of her; she'd never seen Arizona so broken up about anything before. She took Arizona in her arms and pulled her shaking body into her chest and held her tight, stroking soothing circles in her back as tears slid down Ari's cheeks. They stayed like that that for what seemed like hours, Callie running her fingers through Arizona's unruly blonde curls whispering calming words. Silence filled the room giving both of them time to process through the millions of thoughts and fears swimming around in their own minds. Eventually, Arizona pulled away from Calliope's chest to look in her eyes; they always held Callie's true feelings. They showed sadness, yes, but most of all they shone with love and pride for the amazing woman in front of her. It had dawned on Callie just how difficult this whole thing must be to Arizona, for her own parents to not be able to look at her because they saw a son who they no longer had, to see children suffer every day and the hell that parents go went watching their own flesh and blood slowing perish before their eyes. Arizona was what Callie wanted, she was everything she needed, just her, beautiful caring Arizona. How could she throw that away even if it was for a child? Arizona had been there for her in the worst of times, always picking up the broken pieces and gluing them all back together, no matter how much time and effort it took. Arizona was Callie's world, she didn't need children in her future, as long as she had her blonde goddess by her side she would be the happiest woman on the planet.

"Ari, I understand. I'm so sorry for all this; I was an idiot I didn't think about how hard this would be for you. It's just something I've always seen for myself, you know? But you are everything I will ever need, when I look into my future all I see is you, as long as you're by my side I don't need anything more. My life will always be complete as long as you are in it."

Arizona let a small smile appear on her face: "You'd really give all that up for me?"

"Without a second thought baby. You are the oxygen that I breathe; your love fuels my heart and body, it gives me everything I need to function every day. Without you I don't think I could survive so yes I can give all of it up for you."

Arizona couldn't believe the love she felt for the woman sat next to her, she felt like her heart might explode. Her miraculous Calliope was throwing everything she had ever wanted since being a little girl away just like that, for her. A mega-watt smile graced her face, dimples on full display.

"You are the most incredible person I have ever met, Calliope. You have no idea how much it means to me that you would just throw away all your dreams like that, just for me. I didn't think I could love you any more than I did but I was so so wrong, you are remarkable. Thank you for supporting me Calliope, maybe… perhaps… we could talk about this again later on… I'm not promising anything, but we can talk since it means so much to you." Arizona tenderly told Callie.

Tears glistened in their eyes with adoration from the love they had found within each other and just how much each was willing to sacrifice and compromise to ensure the others happiness. Callie slowly pulled Arizona back towards her, momentarily lost in each other's eyes; swirling chocolate pools mixing with sparkling blue. Their lips brushed together, and electricity sparked between the two, passion taking over their bodies, adrenaline flooding through their veins and heart rates racing. Callie slipped her hand into Arizona's hair pulling her closer as their tongues battled for dominance, Arizona's hands gripped behind Callie's back crushing their bodies together. Air soon became a priority so they both pulled away resting their foreheads against each other, struggling to catch their breath. Electricity flowed through the air in the room and it was only a matter of time before they went too far to be appropriate for work, thinking this Callie asked,

"Do you want to go home now?"


	2. Kaylie

**So here's the 2nd chapter, hope you guys like it :) thanks for all the great reviews and story alerts etc. We'll keep updating as soon as we can.. EmmaClaire.x has lots of other fanfics she's busy with but totally worth checking out (All That Matters and For What It's Worth, for Calzona fans! Revenge and Revelations, for NCIS fans) just to name a few. **

**Also, we were wondering if you guys can tell whereabouts in the story we each break off and the other begins to write? Please review and let us know if you can and what you think of the story of course! Thank you :)**

In Callie's warm, inviting apartment Arizona and Callie were laid on the coach snuggled as close together as physically allowed. Glasses of red and white wine stood on the coffee table, discarded. They had put a movie on the TV screen but neither had really watched it, instead they lay staring at each other and revelling in the other's beauty and thanking God for just how lucky each of them were. Arizona laid snuggled in Callie's strong arms with her head resting on her shoulder and her own arms wrapped around Callie's neck making it easy to pull her close each time she needed to feel Calliope's lips against her own. They both felt the need to be close to each other, to feel each other's skin against their own; it wasn't about raw passion tonight it was about undying love and growth in their relationship.

"Do you want to go to bed, babe?" Callie gently asked Arizona.

"Ok" came a whispered response as they both struggled off the couch and found their way into Callie's bedroom. Callie pulled on her favourite college tee and a pair of boy shorts while Arizona wore a pair of cupcake pyjama's that she loved and had kept at Calliope's because they helped her feel at home in the beginning, but now she just wore them because she loved them and she knew Calliope secretly adored them. They both crawled under the covers and into the centre of the bed where Arizona resumed her position in Callie's arms, she found that she was unable to sleep without the comfort of Callie's arms so she cherished every moment she got to spend in them.

"Good night Calliope, I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you" Arizona told her half asleep goddess.

"Good night Arizona, I love you too." Callie responded and with that both ladies drifted off into their own dream worlds where they imagined the things they could do without the hectic schedule that consumed their lives.

* * *

Callie groaned and rolled over in her sleep, her arm reached out to Arizona's side of the bed only to find it empty, this was enough to make her open her eyes to make sure she was right. Ari's side of the bed was empty; Callie laid on her back and listened carefully for any noise from within the apartment. Cristina had spent the night at Owen's so any noise would signify her girlfriend's presence. She could hear nothing at all apart from her own steady breathing so she checked to see if Arizona's pager was on it's stand resting next to her own, but it's spot was empty. _Why didn't she wake me up? Ari always wakes me up… _ Callie thought to herself. She rolled out of bed and straight into the shower so she could make her way to the hospital and find her beautiful girlfriend. Her days always turned out badly when she didn't start them with a morning kiss from Arizona.

Callie strolled through the glass doors of Seattle Grace- Mercy West hospital, and headed straight to the coffee cart to get strong black coffee for herself, and a cup of tea for Arizona, before heading up to the Paed's ward to find what had dragged Ari away from her so early, and was so important she hadn't even paused to say goodbye to her. After wondering the paediatric ward for a good half an hour, Callie finally found her girlfriend in a room with a tiny, tired looking child. Not being an expert in paediatrics, Callie couldn't figure out what was wrong with her at first glance but plastered a smile across her face and walked into the room to greet the patient, her family and of course Arizona.

"Hey there" Callie said to the little girl as she entered the room, the girl replied with a weak smile. "Do you mind if I borrow Doctor Robbins here for just a minute?" she asked her, both the parents insisted she should go right ahead, and the little girl shook her head vigorously to say she didn't mind.

"Alright then" Arizona said beaming "I'll be right back Kaylie" she promised as she and Callie left the room. After the door clicked shut behind them Callie stopped to smile down at Arizona

"Hey" she started. Slightly confused by her girlfriend's sudden appearance and the goofy grin on her face Arizona couldn't help but smile back, "Hey yourself" she said, "What are you doing on my paeds ward so early Calliope? Did I wake you when I left?" she asked suddenly worried.

"No, you didn't, that's kinda why I'm here" Callie explained, slightly embarrassed.

"I got a 911 at 3am, you looked so peaceful I just decided to let you sleep through," the blonde explained smiling.

"Oh" Callie sighed, secretly relieved, "Well where's the emergency?" she asked confused. The patient she had just seen certainly didn't look great, but she didn't look critical either.

"Kaylie is the emergency" Arizona let out a sigh, "She's been diagnosed with Fatal Familial Insomnia. She's only had a few hours of sleep in the last fortnight, other Doctors in DC have tried everything, but her parents have somehow heard about me and decided to bring her all the way to Seattle to see me. She's dying Calliope, they came all this way for me to tell them their little girl is dying." Arizona began to rub at her temples, trying to relieve the pressure headache she felt coming on. She hated situations like this, where the outcome was taken completely out of her hands, where the tiny coffins were coming and even she couldn't keep them away.

"Ari..." Callie interrupted her thoughts; her voice was soft and full of understanding. "This isn't your fault, you didn't ask them to come here, and if her condition is that advanced there's nothing more you can do." Callie watched as Arizona quickly blinked away the film of tears that were beginning to form in her eyes, "Come here" Callie said, pulling her into her arms, unable to see her cry.

"I'm fine" Arizona's voice was muffled against her chest. Sometimes working with your girlfriend was a bad thing; having Calliope in front of her made it all too easy for her usually well policed emotions to come hurtling through, while she was at work. Taking a deep breath and telling herself to be professional Arizona stood up, ending the embrace.

"Thank you" she said, giving Callie a small smile.

"For what?" she replied jokingly, "You gonna be okay today baby?" she added, her dark chocolate eyes full of concern.

"I'll be fine" Arizona lied, avoiding Callie's stare.

"Okay" Callie said. She had detected the evasion in her tone but decided now was not the time to discuss it, so instead she leaned in to wrap her arms around her waist. "I love you," she whispered into the blonde's ear.

"I love you too" Arizona replied as their lips met for that all important morning kiss.

As the orthopaedic surgeon turned to walk away she couldn't help but smile. _I must be the luckiest woman in the world_ she thought merrily to herself, _how many people can say their girlfriend still gives them butterflies eight months down the line? _With that she headed off to her own ward for a day of back to back joint replacements, which although could get tedious she did enjoy... She was a sucker for the bone saw.

* * *

Arizona stared at the clock above the nurses' station, willing it to move, to go into fast-forward, so that she could speed right through the part where she had to go back into that room and tell that family their child was dying. Sure, she'd done it before, and she'd do it again, but each time it never seemed to get any easier. Every time she watched the light fade from the parent's eyes, and hated that she was the one who had to flip the switch.

The day had flown by; she'd done two routine surgeries, an Appy with Bailey and tonsillectomy in which Doctor Avery had scrubbed in to assist. All that was left to do was go back into Kaylie's room and deliver the bad news, then she could go home with Callie and spend the night making herself forget that there was a child dying on her watch.

She looked again at the pages of research she had pulled on FFI, there had been studies and suggestions, but never an actual cure developed. Earlier in the afternoon, she did have an idea of an experimental procedure that could perhaps help regulate the sleeping pattern, but she had no clue if it was viable, safe and even fit to be trialled on a child.

Sighing she decided it was time and she let the experimental procedure fall from her mind, the last thing she needed to do was give Kaylie and her parents any hope, because hope at this stage would only be crushed later.

Forty minutes later Arizona waited in the lobby, staring blankly at the tiled floor, the conversation she'd just had playing on a loop in her head. It was days like today that made her lose faith in medicine, in all the reasons why she had become a doctor, and in who she was. She hated failure, of any kind, failure to be nice to someone when you never know what could happen before you see them again, failure to win, failure to be top of the class, failure to save a life. It was the last kind of failure that got to Arizona the most; as a doctor she had taken an oath to preserve life, and on the rare days like today when she couldn't, that promise she had made hung heavy around her neck like a lead weight.

"Ari?" Calliope's voice interrupted her thoughts, her tone was full of urgency and she seemed slightly out of breath.

"Hey" Arizona greeted her girlfriend looking up to meet her eyes, "Everything okay?" she asked seeing that Callie hadn't changed out of her scrubs, ready to go home like she'd planned.

"Fine" Callie replied, glancing back up the staircase to where Doctor Hunt seemed to be waiting for her. "Listen baby, I am so sorry to do this tonight, I know what a lousy day you've had, and believe me I want nothing more than to crack open the ice cream and curl up with you on the sofa".

Arizona's heart sank, she needed Callie tonight, and she could already hear the apology in her tone, and see the sadness in her eyes; she knew that she would be alone tonight, with no Calliope to hold her tight and to make her forget.

"There's been a huge indoor skiing accident" Callie continued hastily, conscious of time, as she needed to get down to the pit to receive her patients. "Nobody else from ortho is available, I'm so sorry Ari, but I'm gonna have to stay."

Seeing her girlfriend glance headlong at the stairs again, Arizona quickly put her brave face on, "It's okay, go. It's fine, we're surgeons Calliope, and we have to do surgeries" she tried to joke, but Callie just looked at her with concerned eyes. "Calliope I'll be fine, I'll just go take a shower and watch a movie or something."

Wanting to argue, but realising she didn't have much choice as she could hear sirens heading their way, Callie just nodded. "Any problems you call me okay?" she fixed Arizona with a firm stare to show she meant that, before she pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I love you," she whispered in her ear before she was gone, running up towards Doctor Hunt, as they headed off together to greet the waiting ambulances.

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet. Arizona lay in bed, her eyes wide open, her arms outstretched towards where she'd usually find the warm comforting shape of Calliope laid beside her, but not tonight. She had driven home from the hospital in a daze, and quickly found she was unable to eat or focus on watching a movie; even the steaming hot water of the shower cascading over her tired body and aching muscles hadn't been enough to wash away the day's events. No amount of positive thinking, or attempts to ignore it could make it go away. Her mind swirled with images, Mrs Miller's face as she'd told her that there was nothing else she could suggest. The way she'd grabbed her hands and begged her to try, to save her baby... _"Doctor Robbins we read about you... you're the best, you make miracles happen. Please, please save my little girl... I'm begging you"._ Arizona flinched at the memory.

The woman's husband, had stood like a rock, held his wife as she sobbed, barely moved as Arizona had told him his daughter was going to die. To anyone else it would be invisible, but to Arizona, so many times the announcer of death, the herald of tiny coffins, it was screamingly obvious. A sob escaped from her lips as she remembered the poor man's face, as he stood strong for his wife, as she watched the light going out of his eyes, leaving only pools of despair and suffering.

Lying there in the dark she couldn't stop the thoughts, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and try as she could, Arizona couldn't keep the final memory, the worst of them all from coming around again. As she said she was sorry one last time, touched Mrs Miller's arm as they were taught, to offer comfort, and turned to leave Mr Miller had said one final thing to her, one final question. _"Do you have kids doctor Robbins?"_ he'd asked, a glimmer of hope, just a tiny spark in his eyes. Arizona had simply shaken her head, and watched him nod in reply, the spark snuffed out completely, as he turned to comfort his broken wife.

As she pulled the covers around herself, breathing deeply to control her tears, Arizona couldn't help but hear that same question over and over again, see those same eyes as they gave up and faded into the dark.

"_Do you have kids doctor Robbins?" ...What the hell is that supposed to mean, does he think that I don't understand because I do, I understand better than anyone. "Do you have kids doctor Robbins?"... Does he think that it would make some sort of a difference if I did? I work in paeds for god's sake, I tell parents their whole world is ending on a regular basis, I understand how hard it is. More than anything I understand the danger of hope. "Do you have kids doctor Robbins?" Maybe I should just have told him there and then, y'know what I don't, I don't have kids with the woman I love because of this...because of the look on your face and the pain in your heart right now, I don't have kids because I couldn't deal with that, does that answer your question? _

With that she sprang out of bed, tears burning her eyes. Walking through to the lounge she grabbed her bag and turned on the lamp, as she pulled out her file of IFF research, Mr Miller's face haunting her. _What if I'm wrong..._ she barely dared to let herself think it._ What if there is hope and it doesn't have to end this way? What if sometimes the reward is worthy of the risk? _

With that in mind, Arizona thought about not just the Miller family, but her own life and her family with Callie, as she poured over the research and spent the rest of the night putting together a paper on the procedure she was going to propose. _Sometimes the reward is worthy of the risk_, she told herself, a hint of a smile playing on her lips as she scribbled on furiously into the night.


	3. I have an idea!

Callie slid her key in the lock and stumbled into her apartment, exhausted from such an extensive surgery. The patient had major bleeders and coded on her OR table; she'd fought like hell to keep the man alive and her hard work had paid off. Her patient had made it off the table alive and was in recovery, the success of such a gruelling surgery had elated her but of course that soon came crashing back down when she thought about her beautiful Arizona, home alone after such a hard day and she'd hurried to get home to ensure Arizona was ok.

Walking into her apartment she was perplexed at the scene she found before her, Arizona was not broken, eating her sorrows away in a box of doughnuts. She was sat scribbling furiously on a note pad with the laptop displaying some form of medical page with the cute concentrating look that scrunched her forehead and formed a pout of her lips that Callie loved.

"Ari, baby, what are you doing?" Callie asked tenderly while moving to rest on the arm of the chair Arizona was sat in slipping her arm around Arizona's shoulders. Arizona relaxed slightly into Callie's embrace but never stopped writing on her paper.

"I had an idea," Arizona explained "I don't know if it will work but it's worth giving it a shot, if I don't try something then she's going to die and it will be my fault because I didn't try hard enough, this might give her a fighting chance. I'm going to talk it over with Derek tomorrow and see if he will help me with it and then convince her parents to like me try. They've been expecting her to pass for so long; I don't know if they are willing to hoping again."

"Wow, I'm so proud of you babe, you never stop until you know you've done everything you can and even then you punish yourself for it, you care so much about your patients it's unbelievable. After being taught for years to cut yourself off and not be attached to your patients you care like crazy and give the child the best possible chance they have of survival. You are the best Ari, and that's just one of the many things I love about you and just one of the reasons as to why you are so awesome." Callie knew Arizona would love to hear this from her, totally out of the blue and it would boost her confidence in herself which is just what she needed to get through this case.

"Thank you Calliope, I love you," Arizona replied and paused her work momentarily to rewards Callie with a kiss.

"Do you want to come to bed?" Callie gently inquired.

"I think I'm going to stay up and work some more on my idea, I need to do a lot more research and get this just right if I want there to be any chance of it working." Arizona already had her head totally focused on the work again.

"Ok then, I'll wait up with you then. I'm just going to go shower and get some pj's on." With that Callie left the living room, showered and changed before crawling back on the couch wrapping herself in the blanket leaving Arizona to her work, since she found it so cute just to sit and watch her on the start of a break through. She felt her eye lids begin to get heavy and she fought it for as long as possible but sleep was inevitable at such a late hour in the night, she slept soundly, soft snores casually erupting from her body. Arizona worked solidly through the entire night.

The scent of coffee drifted through the apartment complex and dragged Callie awake from her deep sleep. Arizona stood humming softly in the kitchen with just a towel after having a refreshing shower after a full night of work.

"Hmm good morning babe," Callie said, looking over Arizona's attire and appreciating everything about it, she could wake up to this every day for the rest of her life and after that. She moved closer to Arizona and slipped her arms around her petite form while pulling her closer for a kiss.

"Good morning to you too," Arizona flashed her a mega-watt dimpled smile and leaned up to once again press her lips to Calliope's. "I made you coffee." Callie gratefully accepted the coffee while Arizona went into the bedroom to get ready for work so she could find Derek and hopefully save a little girl's life.

They left the apartment together with Callie's arm wrapped firmly around Arizona's waste, making it clear who Arizona belonged to, ignoring any stares they received from random passers-bys. By the time they reached the hospital they walked hand in hand, and Callie rode the elevator to the paed's floor with Arizona to say goodbye before heading off to her own ward.

"Page me if you need me babe," Callie sweetly told Arizona, knowing she might want support when telling the family of her idea or when pitching the idea to Derek.

"I will do, don't worry. Meet me for lunch?" Arizona asked hopefully.

"Of course, where else would I be?" Came Callie's response and with a final kiss they parted ways, Callie to her patients and Arizona to find Dr. Sheppard and convince him to do the surgery with her.

"Dr. Sheppard! Dr. Sheppard!" Arizona yelled as she ran down the corridor after the quickly disappearing form of the chief of surgery! After running through half the hospital after him she finally caught up with him at his office.

"Can I have a word with you, sir?" Arizona asked politely between gasps for air, to say she worked with children and had to keep up with Callie's sex drive she wasn't a good runner.

"Step in to my office Dr Robbins; I have a few spare moments. What can I help you with?"

"Well sir, I have a patient, her name is Kaylie, she's 10 years old and diagnosed with Fatal Familial Insomnia, she's dying because she can't sleep. She was sent to me when every other doctor she's been to gave up on her. I thought there was nothing I could do and she'd be sent to me to die but I had an idea and I'd need your help with it…" She drifted off to see if she had gained Derek's attention and to analyse if she thought there was any hope for her case.

"Go on Dr. Robbins, I'm listening," Derek encouraged.

"I believe that if we insert an implant in the hypothalamus to send signals to down into the reticular formation that will force it to create larger amounts of adenosine than an average person does it will force the patient to begin to feel the affects of sleep. Also serotonin should be pushed into her system to ensure that she isn't inhibiting her sleep due to debt of serotonin. When these takes effect over the patients body and she becomes tired depressants should be added into her system to make her mind and body relax and hopefully engage in sleep, curing her illness." Arizona breathed a sigh of relief at finally have presented her idea to someone. She looked up at Derek nervously to await his verdict on her case; this was make it or break time.

"That's a very interesting idea Dr Robbins; I'll need to do some research into it but aside from that I'll schedule an OR as long as the parents are in agreement of course." Derek inquired.

"Right of course sir, I'll go and get a consent form signed from them right now!" Arizona replied cheerily flashing her dimpled smile and practically skipped out the door. She had got the chief on board with her idea, now all she had to do was get the parents to believe in her abilities and let her do the surgery.

Arizona practically skipped down the corridor, past all the patients' rooms checking in each one for Calliope, she came to the nurse's station and that was where she saw the Latina goddess. She slowly snuck up behind her girlfriend making sure no-one would see her before springing onto Calliope's back. Callie tensed up and squealed from the shock of a person on her back. Arizona quickly put her hands over Callie's eyes and whispered cheekily,

"Guess who?"

"Hmm…" Calliope pretended to ponder. "Who could it be?... Ari" Arizona jumped down off her back and quickly squirmed her way into Callie's open and inviting arms before leaning up onto her tip toes to share a quick kiss.

"I did it!" Arizona exclaimed excitedly.

"Awesome!" Callie replied but with a slightly confused look across her face. Arizona loved that she was so easy to read. Just one look at her and she knew what was going on.

"Derek is going to do the surgery with me! I'm just on my way to get the parents to sign a consent form now, care to join me?" As realisation hit Callie's face softened and a huge grin plastered itself over her face.

"Lead the way, my lady." Callie joked while taking Arizona's handing and letting her take the lead to the patient's room. Before entering they split apart to look professional and made their way into the patient's rooms. Kaylie's eyes lit up as she saw her favourite person in the hospital had entered the room and cheerily greeted her with;

"Hey Dr. Robbins!"

"Hello to you Kaylie," Arizona replied with her dimpled grin "Good morning, Mr & Mrs Thompson, I have something I would like to talk to you about."

"Go right ahead," came their reply.

"I may have come up with a cure for Kaylie. This has never been done before but I would like to place an implant into her brain which will force the creation of certain neurotransmitters and effectively force her into sleep, or that's the plan anyway. There will be one of the greatest Neurosurgeon's in the country working on this case with me to ensure that Kaylie gets the best treatment possible." Arizona finished and looked at Kaylie's parents for some confirmation that her surgery could go ahead.

Mr Thompson spoke up first, "Wait a minute. You're saying that you want to do surgery on her brain. You're going to cut open her head and rummage through her brain?"

"It's not quite like that; we'll be making a simple cut to access her hypothalamus where the implant will be inserted." Arizona explained; looking to Callie for reassurance that she was doing the right thing and that she could persuade them to let her do this. Mr & Mrs Thompson shared a glance in which a thousand words where said to each other while none were actually spoken.

Mrs Thompson was the one to speak, "Will this save her life?"

"This is the only hope you have left, if you don't allow me to try this surgery then there is no hopes, no chance that I can help her survive this. There is no possible way she can live her dream of being a princess with a big wedding and a beautiful white dress and her own kids running around in a big yard with a picket fence, she won't have any of it because she will die if you don't let me do this so yes, this will safe her life. I believe that this is going to save her life." Arizona said this with all the confidence she could muster and as she looked into the parents eyes, she saw that glint of hope, love and happiness. That glint she wanted to see every day in Calliope's eyes, the sparkle that had become distanced since her dream of children had been taken away. But still, could you she see herself with children? This type of crisis case was heart wrenching but if this succeeded then it would prove to her miracles where possible and seeing Calliope happy was worth braving her fears for.

Mr Thompson replied with, "Alright lets do it, where do we sign?"

A huge smile graced every face in the room as the air suddenly lightened while Arizona pulled out a form and pen and pointed out where signatures where required to get the ball rolling on this surgery.

Outside the room Callie enveloped Arizona in a huge hug, "You did totally awesome babe. You kicked ass in there. I knew you could do it." She gushed over Arizona while kissing her hair.

"Thank you Calliope," Arizona told her, nuzzling further into the warm embrace.

"Is everybody ready?" Arizona asked cheerily through her scrub mask inside the OR. Callie sat in the observation room and gave Arizona a reassuring smile before the surgery began.

"10 blade please" Derek requested with his hand held out towards a scrub nurse as he began the surgery making the first incision. Everything was running smoothly as Derek inserted the implant into the hypothalamus. There was no way to test the implant now, that would have to wait until the surgery was over and Kaylie came round for the anaesthesia to see if the implant actually worked but this was the only shot they had so both Arizona and Kaylie's parents were willing to accept this fact.

"We have a bleeder," came Derek's voice just before he was about to close up the incision "Suction please nurse." The nurse brought out a new instrument and began to clear the opaque liquid in the brain giving Derek more visibility to find and close the bleeder.

Suddenly, crimson liquid shot out of her skull and the monitor's all flat lined.


	4. To Save A Life

**Hey! We are sooo sooo sorry for taking so long to update! Both of us got really hectic lately but here's a new chapter so please forgive us! Reviews are much appreciated and constructive criticism! Really sorry again! **

15 mins later….

"Shit! I can't find the bleeder!" Derek was angrily exclaiming. "I need more suction!"

The poor nurses on staff could barely keep up. Kaylie's body had started seizing and if they wanted to have a chance of fixing the bleeder they had to pin the small body down to stop any movement to avoid the risk of severe brain damage wasn't' inflicted on this poor innocent child.

Arizona stared at the scene before her; she couldn't believe what was happening.

_Did I make the wrong decision? This idea seemed so ingenious… It was the fix Kaylie needed. And now… here the girl lie__s, dying on my table. Have I just taken this girls life away before it was supposed to end? This was not supposed to happen!_

Arizona was so confused with the feelings running through her body right now. She wanted to run and hide and break down and cry until the tears just wouldn't come. She wanted to scream. Most of all, she wanted to save this girl, but she didn't know if she could do it. She looked up into the gallery for the one face that would give her everything she needed. She scanned the crowd but couldn't find Calliope, frantically she looked again but she wasn't there.

_How can__ she not be here?! After everything we've been through together lately! She desperately wants a child yet she's not here to support me when one of my patients is dying in front of me. Dying because of me. How could she do this to me?!_

Tears began to burn furiously at the back of her eyes, she knew she needed to fight for this girl but she just didn't have it in her, guilt was too busy drowning her body. She turned to run out of the OR when the doors slid open, and in rushed her Calliope, who ran straight to Arizona's side. A tear slipped down Arizona's cheek from the pressure on her right now and relief to have Callie by her side.

"You have to fight for her Ari. She can't fight for herself right now, she needs you. You're the one who can save her." Callie saw the doubt in Arizona's eyes before the words even began to come from her mouth so she continued. "I believe in you, there is no-one else in this world that would be better at this right now. You are the best. You can fix this girl. You came up with the idea that gave her the last fighting chance when she was about to give up. You helped her back to her feet to give her one last chance. Finish this fight Ari, you can do it. I believe in you."

That was all Arizona needed, a fierce spark of determination came into her eye and her head shot up high, just like her father had taught her. She was a good man in a storm, she was the best, she had started the battle and she was damn well going to finish it.

"Thank you," she whispered. Callie stepped away from the OR table grinning in support of her girlfriend, pure loving glowing from her features, although she was in a scrub cap she knew Arizona knew it was there.

"Get me the paddles!" Arizona shouted, such power and confidence emanated out of the normally perky, smiley ped's surgeon and everything in that OR room suddenly shifted. "Charging 300."

Callie stood back in the OR room and watched her girlfriend work to save this child, charging the paddles again and again to shock the tiny, fragile body.

_I really hope this works. She is going to be a wreck if this doesn't work? I don't know how to help her get through this one if it doesn't work out. She'll be destroyed, I can't see her in that much pain, and it kills me to see tears in her beautiful ocean like eyes. If this doesn't work out she is never ever going to want kids… I'll give it all up for her because she is what I want. Forever. Yet I can't stop imagining that blonde haired, blued eyed child whose dimples make it impossible for me to deny them anything. I still have hope even if it is just a little bit but if Kaylie dies, my dreams are vanquished. Forever. _

Callie continued to watch as the scene around her unfolded. She sees some of the nurses begin to look defeated and watch on in sympathy at the blonde doctor trying desperately to save Kaylie. Callie stands and prays, waiting for a miracle to be upon them.

Beep…….. Beep…....

The sounds from the machines rip through the air like an air horn, an audible sign of relief was heard from every person in that OR room and onlookers from the gallery. Kaylie's heart picked back up and the wavy lines crossed the screen of the monitor once more.

"Found the bleeder." Derek announced to the room as he quickly fixed the problem now the second chance had been handed to him. "We're all good to close her up now, Dr Robbins."

"Thank you, Dr Sheppard," Arizona responded, she greatly wanted to stay until the end of the surgery even though she would be of no help but she felt a gloved hand slip into her own and begin to lead her out of the room. Secretly glad that Calliope new her so well, as now she could go and lay down in Calliope's warm embrace as she was physically and emotionally drained and sleep was overcoming her body.

They both scrubbed out and made their way down the corridor into the nearest on call room. Callie sat down and took both hers and Arizona's shoes off and pulled the messy pony tail out of Arizona's hair before laying down, pulling Arizona with her. She held herself up on one arm and waited until Arizona had settled down, hugged closely to her own body before gently stroking her hair knowing how much Arizona loved it.

"You did awesome in there baby, I knew you would." Callie exclaimed gently, looking Arizona in the eye.

"I couldn't have done it without you Calliope, you have no idea how much I need you," Arizona responded before reaching an arm up to pull Callie on to her for a gentle kiss filled with all the love she could pour into that one moment. Callie pulled away and gently kissed Ari on the forehead.

"Go to sleep Arizona," Callie said before gently beginning to hum while continuing to stroke her hair as she watched Ari's eyelids fluttered to a close as she fell into a comatose-like sleep.

"Higher, Mummy. Higher!" A little Latino girl squealed, her raven hair blowing in the wind and her chocolate eyes filled with joy as Callie pushed her on the swings. Beside her was a little boy, being a daredevil and standing up swinging by himself, the sun make his blue eyes twinkle and his blonde hair even brighter. The signature dimples of the Robbins family etched into his cheek bones as he smiled at his Mum.

"Matthew! Be careful!" Arizona heard herself scolding him as she walked out on the decking in her back yard to greet her family with homemade lemonade and snacks. The children jumped of the swings and ran over each grabbing snacks of the tray and eating them greedily.

"What do you say to your mother?" Callie reprimanded.

"Thanks Mommy," both kids chimed cheerily to Arizona, each hugging her from one side, she wrapped her arms around them both and smiled down at them with one of her huge dimpled grins.

"You're welcome," Arizona smiled.

"Thank you sweetie," Callie chimed in and walked over to give her beautiful wife a kiss on the cheek with one of her famous smiles that still made Arizona go weak at the knees gracing her face.

Arizona suddenly opened her eyes, quite startled. She was careful not to jerk too much as she heard Callie's gentle snores next to her.

_Have I really just had a dream about kids? That was weird! I don't do dreaming about kids. Kid's rip families apart, parents argue and the hell that happens if the child is sick, god forbid it dies.__ Who wants to put themselves in a position where that could happen? I don't want that pain! That is not me! But… those children, they made me so happy, a miniature Calliope running around my ankles. What could be cuter than that? Am I seriously second guessing this?! I made my mind up on kids the moment I saw my parents as my brother's coffin was unloaded from that airplane. Is this what she does to me? Makes me second guess everything I ever knew for certain? Do I actually want kids? NO! Of course I don't… But… I want my Calliope._

A huge but uncertain smile spreads across her face, just as Callie beings to stir.


	5. It's Time

**Hey everyone! I'm sooooo sorry that our updates have been really slow! I have to say I've just finished my GCSE's so things have been really hectic recently though I know it's no excuse. Not to mention my co-author and bff has left the country for America for 9 weeks! * tears * Lucky bugger! So I'm now giving this a go on my own (feel free to tell me if I suck in reviews!) Thanks so much for sticking with us (well me for now.. I hope you don't hate me too much!) Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated 3 xoxo**

The morning sunlight glowed through the windows of Callie's apartment, the beautiful latina laid on one elbow admiring her amazing girlfriend who lay gently sleeping next to her. It had been a month since the surgery with Kaylie and, if possible, Arizona was perkier than ever, her face lit up with a motherly glow whenever she was around a child. Calliope was very happy to see her girlfriend have such radiance about her but she couldn't help but feel sad, she tried her best to hide it though, blaming it on exhaustion or difficult surgeries whenever Arizona picked up on it. Arizona was so great with children yet she didn't want any of her own, and seeing Ari look so parental made Callie's internal clock scream out that she needed a child but she didn't want to push Arizona on the matter so her internal battle raged onwards.

A single tear rolled down Callie's cheek as she continued to savour the moment of watching Arizona so at peace, she quickly wiped it away in case Arizona woke and saw it. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's head before smoothly manoeuvring out of bed to take a shower where she could cry without Arizona knowing about it.

* * *

Arizona reached out her arm to find the warmth of her girlfriend only to find cold, empty bed. This quickly awoke Arizona from her groggy state as her Calliope was a very heavy sleeper and wasn't normally awake before she was. She sat up and listened for signs of her girlfriend and quickly heard the shower running, she decided to get up and surprise Callie by joining her in the shower for some morning fun.

The door to the shower opening was Callie's only warning that some one was in there with her, she hadn't her Arizona creeping into the bathroom to join her so she turned around in shock to find Arizona with a naughty smirk on her face.

"Hey baby… hey what's wrong?" Arizona exclaimed in surprise noting Calliope's bloodshot eyes.

"Err. Nothing… I just got shampoo in my eye is all, it really stings" Callie stammered out, a pathetic attempt to cover her crying jag but Arizona seemed to buy it.

"Aww my poor baby, here," Arizona picked up a flannel and started to rub it gently to try across Callie's eye to try and get the shampoo out. "There all better." She said as she caringly kissed Calliope's eye while dropping kisses down her cheek to her lips.

_Something's wrong with her. I wonder what it is? She'll tell me when the time comes. I hope. _ Arizona thought to herself while she massaged shampoo into Callie's scalp.

The sound of a beeper cut the shower short as they both dived out to see whose it was. It turned out to be Callie's, a 911 to the ER. She quickly gathered some clothes and slung them before heading to the door, Arizona was stood in the kitchen waiting for her to pass with a cup of coffee in hand. She passed it over to Callie and with a swift but loving kiss goodbye she watched her girlfriend walk out the door ready to do what she does best.

* * *

Callie ran into the ER to see what the problem was, a nurse quickly pointed her in the direction of a crying little boy. Callie carefully approached him and gasped, he had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and what the spitting image of her girlfriend. Callie shook off the shock and approached his bed with a huge smile firmly fixed to her face while skimming over his chart.

"Hey buddy, I'm Dr Torres, I'm here to check out your leg if that's ok?" She asked. The young boy had fallen off his bike while trying to do a stunt with his friends. The boy gave a small but affirmative not just like Arizona did when she was trying to get her point across. Gently Callie began to exam his leg to analyse the extent of his injury. The boy winced in pain but never made a murmur to stop Callie's actions, he was very brave, a good man in a storm, just like Arizona. Callie's heart was breaking while she checked over this little boy, this was exactly what she dreamed off, it was like he had been pulled right out of her dream and sent to haunt her. The smile plastered on her face to make sure the boy at ease was faltering and she fought to keep it there.

"It looks like you have a simple avulsion fracture so I'm going to run and get you some support for it so you can't move it so then the bone can heal. Would you like a particular colour?" Callie explained!

"Forest green!" The boy replied with a dimpled smile!

_Jeez is he trying to kill me _Callie thought as she walked to the supply closet for everything she needed.

10 mins later…

"So Nick, what do you want to do when you're older?" Callie inquired to distract the boy from his leg while she wrapped it up.

"I want to be just like you," he grinned. "I want to fix people and make them feel all better! Like the other day at school this girl fell off the jungle gym and scraped her knee so I went over and took her inside and washed her knee and got a plaster for her and got her to stop crying." He smiled proudly at his own achievement.

"Wow you're quite the gentleman," Callie stated and gave Nick the best smile she could, her heart was swelling and breaking at the same time. This was her child, this was her perfect image, he looked exactly like Arizona and he was so sweet, she adored him but longed for a child like him to be her own.

"We're all done here," Callie smiled at the young boy while helping him off his bed onto crutches where he limped out of the hospital with his parents.

* * *

After the little boy, Callie had 3 back-to-back gruelling surgeries where the patients refused to be treated easily with each surgery offering a different complication. It was safe to say she was exhausted when she finally crashed into an on call room, she laid on the bed and let the tears she had been holding back roll down her cheeks. It felt good to finally let it out; she buried her head into the pillow and let her cries fill the room.

Arizona could have sworn she'd seen a flash of raven curls disappear into an on call room so she quickly followed in hopes of finding her girlfriend inside. She hadn't seen her all day and was missing her contact. She slowly entered the room and for the second time that day found her beautiful girlfriend with blood shot eyes. Quickly she got onto the bed with Calliope and wrapped her arms around her usually strong lover. Callie didn't like to break down in front of Arizona, she liked to feel as though as she was the one protection Arizona after how much she had done for her at the beginning of there relationship.

"What's wrong baby?" Arizona asked gently.

"Nothing," Callie said quickly trying to wipe away the tears on her face.

"I know there's something wrong Calliope, please let me in." Arizona tried.

Callie sobbed before containing herself, "I don't want to push you, that's why I haven't said anything but these past few weeks seeing you with all your patients you've had this glow about you. It makes you look absolutely stunning but there's still a part of me yearning for a child and seeing how good you are with them makes it suffocate me. Then earlier today, the page I got this morning, you remember. The patient was a young boy named Nick, he had blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes, hell he even had dimples and it was like he'd been zapped straight out of my dream and planted in front of me. I don't want to push you into thinking you have to do anything, that's why I haven't said anything I don't want to scare you. I'm ok really, it just got to me today"

"Oh honey," Arizona sighed, this was it, this was the time to walk into the fear and be the good man in a storm that her father taught her to be. "I've been thinking." Arizona started, taking a deep breath for courage as Calliope looked up at her with curious eyes. "Maybe. It wouldn't be so bad to have a child after all." She trailed off.

"Excuse me?" Callie questioned. "Did I hear that right or is my sleep deprived brain playing tricks on me?"

"You heard me Calliope, I want you to be happy, I want to give you everything you need in life. If that happens to be a child then I'll face my fears, I can do this for you. I never thought I'd be a good mother, not with what I know. Everything that can go wrong, I can't imagine losing a child, to anything not after what I saw my parents go through but for you I'll embrace that fear. I'll face it head on so yes Calliope, I want us to have a child."

Tears of joy now rolled down Callie's cheeks, "I love you so so much Arizona. What did I do to deserve you? You're so awesome and amazing and you are everything to me, I don't think I could survive with you. You're like the air I breathe. Never leave me Arizona Robbins, if you even think about it I'll chase you to the end of the world, you hear me? My heart lives on my love for you, your what keeps me going every day, the reason I want to wake up on a morning and face the day because I know you'll be there with me. I can't imagine my life without Arizona, every thought, every dream I have your in it, your always there holding my hand and I don't want it any other way. Arizona Robbins, marry me?" Callie hadn't expected to do this but it just felt so right, Arizona was giving her everything so it was only right she promised her everything back.

Now it was Arizona's turn to cry tears of joy, "YES! Yes! Yes! A million times yes Calliope! I love you so much." There lips melded together in a kiss full of love and adoration for each other, which quickly filled with passion as they massaged each others tongues and battled for dominance while there hands roamed each others body, as though they were exploring each other for the first time again. Scrubs came flying off as they felt the need for skin on skin contact to be as close as they could possibly be to each other, as they both pleasured each other in ways that only they knew how to do. Both knowing the others more sensitive spots until they both lay exhausted wrapped in each other's arms, whispering sweet words of love to each other.

**P.S. I don't know whether to end it here or to continue the story, what do you guys want? Help me out!**

**I apologise for any grammar errors but I'm really tired right now, just review and let me know the errors or message me and I'll change them! **

**Thank you!**


	6. The Wedding

**Sorry it took me so long to update people. Really haven't had the time to write between college, work, gymnastics and actually trying to have a social life. Beta'd by my beautiful friend Faye so any mistakes blame her :) Hope you like it and very sorry for the long wait. **

**I own nothing etc. No copyright intended and what not. **

Callie and Arizona had chosen a secluded area in Montreal for their wedding, it was an open area with a hotel very close by for everyone to stay in over night. Trees coloured the area with fall leaves making it all very beautiful. Arizona had fallen in love with it at first sight and insisted that this was the place to have it. Callie readily agreed with her and made the arrangements for everyone with the money her parents had granted her for the wedding. Both of there parents were ecstatic, they had each had to talk their Mother's out of flying out to help with the wedding plans. Miraculously, the Chief had somehow managed to clear all their friends schedules to allow them to attend the wedding. He had really been a huge help to them during the plans; none of the dream wedding could have come true if it weren't for him. The guest list wasn't large with close friends and immediate family only but when all your friends are surgeons or surgeons in the making it is very hard to find a time when they all can attend.

Cristina had been a great help during the wedding surprisingly, Callie had begged her to deal with all the florists and caterers and everything else. Like most people in the world the people on the other end of the phone did not want to deal with Cristina Yang so she got everything she wanted very quickly. She did come at a price though; Callie now had to fill the entire of Cristina's alcohol cupboard with as much tequila as she wanted for an entire month.

Arizona was driving everyone insane at the hospital. An even perkier and endlessly hyper person had replaced her old perky self. Yang thought it was sickening and Bailey was always complaining though she was secretly glad to see the young surgeon so happy. While everyone else found her new perkiness annoying since she couldn't stand still, but she bounced constantly. Callie however found it absolutely adorable to see her beautiful fiancée so happy. They'd had the issue of picking bridesmaids and a best man. They had obviously gone with Mark since he was Callie's best friend and Callie was also going to have Cristina and Addison (who was flying in special for the wedding). Arizona had a tougher choice since she hadn't been in the hospital for long but she decided that Lexie and Teddy would be her bridesmaids.

Neither girl was going to wait at the alter for the other because they had agreed that they both wanted their father to walk them down the isle. Though Arizona was going to go first and wait while Callie walked down the isle. Everything was planned down the smallest detail; all they had to do was wait for the day to arrive.

* * *

**The big day**

Callie and Arizona both say in their respective rooms at opposite ends of the hotel to ensure they didn't try to sneak away and see each other. Both were glancing at the clock willing the time to go faster waiting for their cars to arrive to drive them to their wedding. Callie paced around the room anxiously while Mark, Addison and Cristina watched on in amusement. Her father stuck his head around the door:

"Are you ready to go mija?"

"Yes, thank god." One of her brilliant smiles took over her face and her father took a moment to admire his beautiful daughter.

"You look amazing darling, I'm so proud of you. I couldn't have asked for you to meet anyone better than Arizona. How could I have missed how happy she makes you?" Carlos admitted to his daughter.

"Thank you Papa," Callie had tears in her eyes but quickly blinked them away so as not to smudge her make up and embraced her father in a hug.

The same was happening on the opposite end of the hotel when Colonel Robbins escorted his daughter down to the awaiting vintage car.

"You look very handsome daddy," Arizona complimented her father on his dress uniform which he still fit into after all the years of being retired.

"Thank you baby girl, you look absolutely stunning, as always." Arizona's father always knew how to compliment a girl. They reached the car and Colonel Robbins graciously opened the door for Arizona and her bridesmaids been a true gentlemen and helping them all in the car.

Arizona's car got to the site of the wedding first as planned so that she could go into her private booth before Callie got there. With the wedding being in an open area, gazebo's had been put in place for each bridge to wait with her ensemble until the time so ensure that they didn't see each other before the wedding started. 5 minutes later, Callie's car had also pulled up and she was situated inside her own gazebo and the wedding was ready to begin.

"You ready for this?" Colonel Robbins asked his daughter.

"I've never been more ready in my life, Dad."

Just then the music for the bridesmaid to start walking down the aisle started to play, and Mark, Lexie, Teddy, Addison and Cristina took their cue exiting each gazebo and meeting in the middle to walk down the aisle. Mark leading the way, and the girls following. Everyone turned to look as they walked down the aisle. Mark in his dashing tuxedo, coal black with a white shirt and grey tie that made his eyes pop. The girls wearing tasteful blue gowns that swept the floor as they walked wrapped in a corset bodice and a flowing skirt. (No bows or frills at everyone's insistence). Everyone took their places alter under the elegant arch way infused with lilies and roses to incorporate Arizona's and Callie's favourite flowers. The sweets smells from each plant infused the air where the wedding part and priest stood waiting for Callie and Arizona to emerge and reach the alter.

A swell and shift in the music told Arizona it was her turn to walk down the aisle, her father offered her his arm and gently swept away the door of the gazebo for them to exit. The entire crowd rose from their seats and turned to watch Arizona walk down the aisle. As they walked Arizona looked around to appreciate the beauty of what they had spent months planning. The rows of seats covered in white favourite lights to illuminate the area when dusk began to creep in. All the effort their guests had gone to wear immaculate outfits. The archway she was walking towards with the flowers, and intricate fencing that they were woven into. The way their bridesmaids and Mark looked stood waiting for her at the end of aisle. It was simplistic but perfect; they didn't need fancy to show how much they loved each other. Their friend's presence and their family was more than enough for the both of them. Upon reaching the end of the walkway Arizona's father leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek and a quick "Good look darling" before taking his seat on the front row next to his waiting wife who already had the tissues out.

The music changed to the wedding march, letting Callie and her father know it was their turn to do the most important walk of her life.

"Are you sure mija?"

"I've never been more sure of anything or anyone in my life Papa, lets go," Callie replied with the biggest smile on her face. With that she took her Father's arm, took a deep breath and left the gazebo to face the waiting crowd and her bride to be. Everyone stared in awe as Callie walked down the aisle, but all Callie could do was stare at her beautiful Arizona. Her hair was loosely brought up into an elegant twist with loose curls falling around her face frame it beautifully. She had minimal make up; just the way Callie liked it. Her dress, complimented her shape perfectly, it wrapped tightly around her upper body to show slight cleavage and show off her slim figure. The skirt poofed out slightly and fell to Arizona's shoes and the train rested on the steps to the slightly raised podium where she stood. Callie thought she looked absolutely breath taking and couldn't remove the beaming smile off of her face.

Arizona was sure her heart had stopped when she saw Callie for the first time, her hair was long and feel curled around her shoulders, she also had little make up but enough to light up every feature of her magnificent face. She wore a dress that showed off all her curves and was sending Arizona wild already. Callie reached the end of the aisle and with a kiss from her father took the out reached hand of Arizona and took her place in front of the priest.

"You look beautiful Calliope," Arizona said with love shining brightly in her eyes.

"So do you, absolutely breathtaking," Was Callie's reply before the priest cleared his throat and began the service.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…"

"And now may we have the rings, it's time for you to say your vows, Arizona if you'd like to go first." Arizona turned and collected her ring for Calliope off of Teddy and rolled it nervously between her fingers while she began to speak:

"Calliope, I really couldn't think of anything to say in these vows, I tell you I love you every day and I really couldn't think of any more ways to tell it to you. So I sat and thought about all the happy times you've brought to my life to offer me some inspiration, our first date when we danced it out in your living room, Alex's wedding, my birthday. And thinking of that made me realise, that's it's all the little things you do that make my heart soar and fall more and more in love with you every day. You always stand by my side, you support me with whatever I do, you stand up for me with your fierce protectiveness, you're the arms waiting for me when I fall and you hold me up when I'm on a high. No one else has ever done all of that for me. You are my everything Calliope, and I can never express just how grateful I am for you and how much I appreciate everything you do for me. You're my rockstar in every single way possible, and I'm so glad I get to spend forever with you. In return for everything you've given me I promise to always catch you when you fall, and to help you stand back up right and give you the strength to fight another day. I promise to hold you when you cry and laugh with you when you're happy. I promise to be your best friend even on your worst of days. I love you Calliope, with all my heart."

A single tear rolled down Callie's face as Arizona lived her hand and gently slid her ring into place. Callie took a deep breath knowing it was her turn and trying to calm her fear of speaking in front of people. Arizona knowing exactly how Callie was feeling gave her hand a supportive squeeze with a dazzling smile which Callie reciprocated gratefully and began her own vows:

"Arizona, I love you with everything I have in me. You are the reason my heart keeps beating and the air I breathe every day. I cannot wait to get to spend the rest of my life waking up to you every single morning. Taking care of you when you're ill. Being a shoulder to cry on when you need it. Being your person to celebrate with when you do an awesome surgery. Been your person to support you in any path you choose to take in life. I can't wait to be there through it all, holding your hand and watching your back. You make me so happy Arizona; words just can't describe how you make me feel every day just by loving me. It's the best feeling in the whole universe and I wouldn't trade it for anything, you are my forever. This right here, standing at your side, looking into your beautiful eyes with your heart stealing dimples is where I belong. I'm so happy that you agreed to be my wife because I can't imagine my life any other way. I love you, so much."

Callie took Arizona's hand and placed her own ring onto her finger. Their fingers interlaced as they both waited anxiously to be able to kiss each other.

"I know pronounce you wife and wife. You may know kiss the bride."

Callie and Arizona turned to face each other, both staring into each other's eyes to see the love that shone there. Pure happiness resonated from both of them as they leaned together and let their lips meet for the first time as a married couple. It was short and sweet, so they didn't get too carried away in front of the cheering crowd. All of their parents had tears in their eyes they were trying to keep at bay as the two brides walked back down the aisle to their waiting horse drawn carriage back to the hotel for the reception.

* * *

**The Reception**

Everyone sat at their tables finishing off their meals as Mark stood to clanged his knife on his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Good evening everybody, I'm Callie's best man and apparently that means I'm required to make a speech. I'm not really one for speeches but Callie will kill me if I don't do this right. Cal's been my best friend for a long time now, I've been there through all of her highs and lows and I have to say I've never seen her as happy as she is now. Arizona, you've brought a light into her life and I will always be grateful to you for that. To the happy couple." And with that he took his seat.

"Thank you Mark," Arizona said simply to Mark. She was really grateful he'd managed to keep his speech short, simple and meaningful. Callie and Arizona proceeded to give gifts to each of their bridesmaids, white gold bracelets

courtesy of the Torres trust fund for all of the girls and a Rolex watch for Mark.

Then it was time for their first dance, Callie stood and offered her hand to her bride and guided them carefully around the tables to the spotlight on the dance floor waiting for them. Arizona's palms began to sweat with nerves, she wasn't a good dancer, and anyone looked like a utter goofball next to the latina who had rhythm built into her like a sixth sense.

"I got you baby, don't worry." Callie whispered into her ear. The soft sounds of piano twinkled through the sound system as Callie began to sway gently to the music while Arizona rested her head on Callie's shoulder.

"I love you," Callie whispered to her again, this caused Arizona to lift her head and look into Callie's eyes.

"I love you too. Thank you for today, thank you for everything. It's been perfect, all because of you."

"I can same exactly the same because of you Arizona, you've made everything so much better since you walked into my life." No more words were needed as they rested their foreheads together as the song changed and other couples came and joined them on the dance floor with each of their father's stealing them away for a dance.

Arizona was stood laughing beside the bar with Teddy, when Callie spotted her after what felt like hours of dancing with everything at the wedding. As she approached Teddy saw her and smiled and politely left the two alone with each other.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Callie asked.

"Pretty damn awesome, how about you babe?" Arizona replied.

"I'm ready to get out of here," Callie said with a wink and pulled Arizona in for a long seductive kiss. They both pulled away trying to catch their breath.

"Now that is not fair to do that to me Calliope, we have to stay here until the reception is over. It's going to be hours before I can finally rip that dress off of your body."

"Is that what you plan on doing Mrs Robbins-Torres, I'll have you know this is a very expensive dress," Callie replied with a teasing smirk. She took Arizona's hand, and placed the lacy material in her palm before sauntering off towards the bathroom. Arizona looked to see what Callie had placed in her hand to realise it was her panties.

"Fuuuuuu…" Arizona thought to herself before following Callie's path to the bathroom. This was going to be a long night.

**Just FYI the rating may possibly go up to M in the next chapter so if you don't like that kind of thing then avert your eyes! **

**Reviews are awesome too :P **


	7. Wedding Night

**Sorry it takes me so long to update, my life is too busy all the time, and living in 3 different houses a week does not help trying to right a fanfic across that many different computers! Here's the wedding night anyway! Please note the change in rating for this! Reviews are awesome :D Beta'd by Faye again so all mistakes are her fault! I'll be happy to rectify any that anyone sees. **

**And a quick hey to my bff Emma :D **

"Finally!" Arizona said as she fell into the room and pulled her heels off her feet. She quickly spun around to a surprised Callie and shoved her up against the door they'd just come through. Their lips clashed together in a fierce battle of passion. Arizona slipped her tongue over Callie's bottom lip and was quickly granted the permission she seeked and slipped her tongue into Callie's hot mouth. Their tongues circled and fought for dominance with neither of them willing to relent. They pulled apart panting, and rested their foreheads together while taking deep breaths.

"Wait on the bed," Arizona commanded before sauntering off into the bathroom.

_What is she up to?_ Callie pondered, two can play at that game anyway as she laid herself down on the bed to wait for her wife.

A few moments later the door to the bathroom creaked open and Callie's gaze immediately fell on the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Arizona stood in a black corset, with a lacy pair of boy shorts, her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and she leaned against the doorframe and looked with lust filled eyes at her lover. Callie took a deep breath to steady her emotions, she wanted this night to be special and full of love but right now all she could think about was Arizona fucking her senseless. Callie stood to meet her girlfriend at the edge of the bed as Ari slinked across the room towards her like a cat stalking its prey.

"Could you unzip me?" Callie asked innocently. Arizona did, as Callie asked not wanting to ruin her wedding dress by quite literally ripping it off her body. As she unzipped she trailed her fingers lightly down Callie's spine cause the flesh to rise in goose bumps, she followed her fingers with light, butterfly kisses all the way to the base of Callie's back. There she let the zip go and the dress fell into a crumpled pile at Callie's feet. Arizona gasped as she saw that Callie was wearing nothing at all but a single garter on her left leg. While Arizona was taken off guard Callie laid back down on the bed and spread her legs in front of Arizona and began to lightly pinch her own nipple and roll in between her fingers. If it was possible Arizona's eyes went even darker before she pounced on top of her beautiful Calliope. Their lips meant in an instant and the fiery passion filled the room with unbearable sexual tension. Arizona's lips slipped away from Callie's mouth to place kisses across her jawbone to her ear. She slipped the soft flesh between her lips and bit down slightly, making Callie moan and buck her hips into Arizona's body. Ari responded by placing her thigh between Callie's and pressing it against her hot centre while trailing kisses down Callie's neck, stopping to bite against her pulse point. Arizona brought her hand to Callie's breast and began to squeeze it lightly; she moved to brush her finger around Callie's erect nipple before rolling it between her fingers. She moved down to capture the other nipple with her mouth, swirling her tongue around the bud and biting down on it.

Arizona continued to lick and suck and bite all the way down Callie's abdomen until she got to the place where she was wanted the most. She gave a feather like touch to Callie's clit before moving away and kissing her inner things and nibbling on the soft skin there. She made her way down Callie's things until she met the garter and took it in her teeth and pulled it down Callie's leg. She looked up to meet Callie's eyes before kissing and touching her way back up to Callie's core. Arizona gently pushed Callie's legs further apart and took a moment to take in the beauty of what was before her. She could see Callie's folds glistening with the wetness she had created, she lowered her head and ran her tongue through the folds to gather some of the wetness on her tongue and then gently massaged Callie's clit while slowing pushing a finger into Callie, not all the way and pull out quickly making her hips buck into Arizona's face and beg for more.

"Arizona, please baby."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me. Make love to me. Make me cum." Callie let out in a breathy moan.

Arizona took in what was being asked of her to try and figure out how to fuck someone and make love to them all at once. She pushed her tongue harder against Callie's clit and began to pump one finger steadily in and out of Callie's core, she reached up to take Callie's hand interlacing their fingers together while slipping another finger into her dripping centre.

"Fuuuuckkk Ari," Callie gasped and Arizona picked up the pace while using the Robbins method, twisting her tongue from side to side against Callie's clit.

"Faster…. Harder," Arizona picked up her pace once again and began to feel Callie's orgasm approaching as her walls tightened around her fingers. She quickly slid her body up Callie's and wrapped her free arm around Callie's shoulders and pulled her tight to her body, kissing her gently while she pumped her fingers quickly in and out of Callie.

"Oh god…" Callie's body shook violently as she came and she clung to Arizona tightly, panting to get breath back into her pleasantly exhausted body. They lay together while Callie recovered from her mind-blowing orgasm.  
"That was amazing," Callie said and planted a kiss on her wife's cheek.

After a few minutes of lying together, feeling each other's heart beats return to normal Callie ran her foot up Arizona's calf before hooking it under and flipping them over so she was on top of her beautiful goddess. Their lips met again in searing kiss as Callie trailed away to nibble on Arizona's ear lobe before biting down gentle against her pulse point to feel the blood rushing under her skin. Callie smiled against the skin, as she knew that she was the one causing Arizona's heart to beat faster with arousal. Callie continued to move down Arizona's body making sure to kiss and bite and tickle every part of her. She reached Arizona's soaking core and lightly trailed her tongue across her lips, a feather light touch that had Arizona bucking her hips to her face to get the contact she seeked. Callie wrapped one of her strong, bone breaking arms around Arizona's hips and held them into the bed so she couldn't move them. Slowly and torturously Callie slid her tongue through Arizona's slick folds to her clit where she stopped to lick slow circles while sliding a finger into her. She kept her pace slow while profanity tumbled from Arizona's lips as she begged for more. She needed more of her Calliope.

"Please I need more of you. Please."

Callie granted her wish by inserting another finger and slightly increasing her speed which flicking her tongue across Arizona's clit. Her hips bucked against Callie's strong arm, trying to find more contact, more friction, more anything but Callie held her exactly where she was. This woman was actually going to be the death of her. Without warning Callie slipped a third finger into Arizona and began pumping faster, harder, deeper.

"Fuck, Calliope," Arizona screamed out as she grasped the quilt tightly in her fists, she felt her legs turning to jelly as the warm ball of energy spread through her abdomen signalling her impending orgasm. She let out a long guttural scream as she came.

Callie kissed her way back up Arizona's body making sure to let her know she treasured it without taking her fingers out of Arizona. She got to her lips and began a slow and steady kiss.

"Fuck Arizona." Callie hissed out as Arizona's fingers slipped into her pussy. She hadn't noticed the blonde's hand making it's way down her body, but she was very aware of it now it was pumping quickly into her. She matched Arizona's movements and kissed her soundly, both loving the taste of each other as their tongues did a passionate dance that they knew so well. Beads of sweat formed on their foreheads as their bodies, so attuned to each other, writhed to reach the orgasms they knew were coming. Both felt tightening around their fingers and pumped faster, grazing clits with their thumbs.

"Come with me Ari, let it go, for me baby," Callie whispered and both girls simultaneously screamed the others name. They fell onto their backs and all that was heard was heavy breathing until they both managed to catch their breath. Arizona rolled over to place her head against Callie's chest to listen to her heart beating.

"I love you so much, Calliope." Arizona whispered into the dark room. Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist in a tight grip while searching for some sort of cover to pull over them.

"I love you too Arizona. Thank you for today, thank you for everything. I can't believe we're married. I really couldn't ask for anything more. I'm so glad you're my forever now." She kissed the top of Arizona's blonde curls and sighed in contentment. Arizona snuggled deeper into her side, wanting to be nearer even though she knew she couldn't possibly be closer. This was where Arizona belonged, she knew it, in the arms of this women. She could stay there forever.

**Hope you liked it! xxx**


End file.
